equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is one of Overlord Hasbro's agents within Equestria. Characteristics The Grim Reaper has two forms: the first being a skeletal being wearing black robes with a red interior, and the second (being a play on his name) being a Reaper, perhaps to recover after a severe defeat. In his first form, he can also develop into a more larger, fearsome, and more powerful version of himself. He can cause things to appear out of nowhere and transform them, such as a can of Mountain Dew that turned into a pegasus pony, or paralyzing trap music that played from out of nowhere. His weapon is a scythe, which also functions as a portion of his soul. He is served by an army of skeletons, which is yet to be seen. History At some point before, Superman Sam thwarted many of his plans. Superman Sam decided to go to the Grim Reaper, but the Grim Reaper cut him in half. Nonetheless, Superman Sam survived. He (or Overlord Hasbro) might be the "ancient power" mentioned by Zecora when she warned the Mane Six as they entered the Everfree Forest. When Fluttershy boasted that she will be a gangster, that "even the Spirit of Death will fear her", a skeleton with a trumpet tooted her off to the Everfree Forest, where the Grim Reaper used her to lure her friends. As she and Rarity are the only members of the Mane Six who are not insane, he wanted to kill them and their friends so that they will not interfere in his attempt to take over Equestria. Vinyl Scratch challenges him to a musical duel, and was defeated, causing him to turn himself into a Reaper and depart into outer space, where he orbited Equestria as he communicated his situation to Overlord Hasbro. The Mane Six and Vinyl Scratch fly in a spaceship in an attempt to destroy him. He wakes up and notices them, and causes their ship to nearly crash into a desert near Ponyville, but they were saved by Superman Sam. The Equestrians confront the Grim Reaper, and the Grim Reaper nearly kills them, but Superman Sam tackles him. Vinyl Scratch then kills him using her bass sword. She then asks Queen Chrysalis to keep his scythe for safekeeping, which she then uses as an ingredient for her super-weapon, alongside Chester's shades and some seeds. Without the Grim Reaper to stop his plans, Sid Megabus emerges out of hiding. He threatens the Mane Six and Vinyl Scratch to bow down to him, but is also killed by Vinyl Scratch's sword. Characteristics according to The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 features a flashback sequence which shows how the girls tried, but failed, to battle the Grim Reaper in his ultimate form. The Grim Reaper rarely uses his deadly scythe, as he considers lighter attacks on the girls to be cruel enough to induce more pain to them. Due to his massive ego and conviction in his own indestructibility, he mostly toys with them throughout the whole confrontation, as if to take his revenge on them slowly. Most of his attack strategies consist of using heavy punches (while approached) and summoning hundreds of blades extracting from the earth after touching it with his cursed scythe. Because of the massive advantages in battle against the totally unarmed girls, the Grim Reaper turns the whole desert into a giant obstacle course, shifting the girls' focus on survival more so than actually fighting their enemy. Trivia * The Grim Reaper in the Parody Series is based on the character of Grim, from the American cartoon "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". In the original cartoon, the Grim Reaper was forced to be the best friend of two other main characters, Billy and Mandy, after losing a bet for the soul of their pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles. Gallery Grimsspacereaperform.png|The Grim Reaper's Reaper form. grimreaper hibernating.png grimreaper central ai.png grimreapers database speaking.png grimreaper finds base ship.png See also * Chill Bones, an episode with "bones" on its name. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Overlord Hasbro's creations Category:Deceased characters Category:A Real Spooky Day